Dirty Little Secret
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Era proibido. Ou deveria ser. – Kyouraku Shunsui & Yadomaru Lisa – Oneshot


**N/A:** _Bleach_ não me pertence e eu nem quero! xD

Eu queria voltar a escrever fic deles já tem um bom tempo, mas não tinha nenhuma idéia. Eis que enquanto jogava Guitar Hero Anubis com a galere nesse carnaval, (aquele modificado sabe?) eu vi o nome dessa música. Ela é do All American Rejects :B Eu conhecia duas músicas deles só, e essa não era uma delas. O nome dela é tão ShunsuiLisa que quando vi, precisava escrever :B

Enjoy ;*

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**,

Kyouraku Shunsui & Yadomaru Lisa

* * *

_...j__ust to waste my time with you._

_

* * *

_

**I **

Era proibido. Ou _deveria_ ser.

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar isso, Shunsui avançou sobre ela, segurando-a pelos quadris e a beijando com tanta urgência que ela acabou esquecendo sobre as regras, ou sobre o que poderiam falar sobre os dois caso descobrissem. Tudo o que importava era o homem na sua frente, a penumbra do escritório, a sensação dos lábios dele nos seus e o sorriso que ambos tinham enquanto se deitavam sobre a mesa.

**II**

_Continuava_ sendo proibido.

Mas agora que Lisa tinha o seu capitão só para ela, nem se lembrava mais das regras. Era parte do seu dia receber uma mordida leve na curva do pescoço e do ombro enquanto estava distraída assinando alguns papéis ou um carinho mais ousado na perna enquanto estavam sentados um ao lado do outro. Era comum trocarem olhares, beijos leves quando cruzavam pelos corredores e conversarem através de frases maliciosas, repletas de segundas intenções, durante o trabalho.

O único problema dessa relação era que, conforme o tempo passava, mantê-la em segredo ficava mais difícil.

Porque ela havia percebido que não conseguia mais se afastar dele.

E ele também.

**III**

Estava viciada.

Foi em uma noite que eles haviam ficado presos no escritório, a fim de terminar todos os documentos que estavam atrasados para o general, que ele disse. A primeira reação de Lisa foi abrir os olhos, largando o carimbo que tinha em mãos no chão. A segunda foi olhar para ele, confusa, pensando que tinha escutado errado. A terceira foi pedir para que ele repetisse. E quando ele sorriu, acariciou sua bochecha e disse _eu te amo_ com aquela voz rouca que só ele possuía, ela entendeu... tudo.

Estava apaixonada.

**IV**

_- Posso contar com você? _

Ela virou o olhar na direção dele. Em questão de segundos, o estudou perfeitamente. Depois de tanto tempo juntos havia aquela coisa de compreender o que o outro sentia pelo olhar, coisa que ela nunca saberia explicar direito se lhe perguntassem. Ele estava com medo, estava preocupado. Talvez uma parte dele não queria que ela fosse para aquela missão, mas ela era forte... e ele sabia disso. Lisa sorriu internamente; quando voltasse, ele iria ganhar aquela estúpida massagem nas costas que havia pedido na noite anterior e que ela havia negado com tanta veemência por estar cansada.

_- É claro._

**V**

Ela não havia voltado naquela noite.

E os dias se tornaram meses, anos, décadas.

**VI**

Cem anos haviam se passado desde a última vez que havia visto Kyouraku Shunsui.

Cem anos foram tempo suficiente para que ela esquecesse todas as sensações que ele causava nela com sua presença, do seu sorriso preguiçoso, da sua voz rouca e profunda, dos seus lábios grossos e do gosto de sakê deles. Cem anos foram tempo o suficiente para transformar todos os seus sentimentos por ele em ódio, todas as lágrimas que havia derramado em força.

Ela iria resistir o impulso de matá-lo, ou pior, _falar_ com ele quando o visse.

_Porque_ não havia ido salvá-la?

**VII**

Estava tudo sobre o controle.

Sentir a reiatsu dele, logo depois de entrar na barreira da cidade falsa não estava nos planos, mas estava _tudo_ sobre controle. Ela poderia ignorar o fato que ele a emanava cada vez com mais força, do mesmo modo que fazia quando queria lhe chamar a atenção há anos atrás. Ela poderia resistir, não olhar para o chão.

_- Tem alguém do gotei 13 que vocês querem dar um olá?_

Oh, mais que um olá... Lisa precisava chutá-lo.

Ela desceu, sem dizer uma só palavra aos seus amigos, e ficou parada o observando por alguns segundos, enquanto ele fingia estar desmaiado. Esqueceu de tudo o que havia pensado, falado _e_ planejado quando ele ergueu a cabeça, depois dela afundá-la nas pedras com o pé. Esqueceu, porque Shunsui estava _sorrindo_ para ela, com o mesmo semblante daquela vez em que havia dito que a amava, dizendo o quanto ela estava bonita.

E enquanto ela o chutava de novo para longe, para que ele não visse o quanto ela ficou corada, entendeu.

Aqueles cem anos não haviam adiantado de nada.

_- Fico feliz em ver que você está bem._

**VIII**

Lisa abriu os olhos.

Ela não queria fazer isso desde o momento em que acordou, porque sabia quem havia achado ela nas ruínas da falsa cidade. Conhecia esses braços, esse cheiro, o _calor_ daquele corpo. A dor em seu ombro havia diminuído, e ela suspeitava que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso. Ousou encará-lo, e viu que seus lábios estavam curvados em um fraco sorriso.

_- Você poderia me levar em um único passo._

_- Eu sei disso. _

Ela ergueu a mão, sem saber direito o que queria fazer. Entre dar um tapa ou um soco, ela preferiu segurar com força o shihakushou dele. Aproximou-se mais, e ele a abraçou melhor, um dos braços que estavam nas dobras de seus joelhos puxando-a mais para cima. Ela afundou o rosto em seu pescoço e respirou fundo, a outra mão correndo pelas suas costas largas. Shunsui não parou de andar, mas dava voltas desnecessárias apenas para prolongar o tempo que tinham.

_- Eu poderia ir sozinha._

_- Me deixe cuidar de você, Lisa-chan._

_- Me desculpe, taichou, mas você está atrasado cem anos._

Lisa não conseguiu olhar para o rosto dele, mas apenas pelo suspiro que ouviu, soube que o havia machucado com as suas palavras.

_- Você não mudou nada. _

Ela queria dizer o mesmo, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

**IX **

Ela voltou a fechar os olhos, impotente.

Se ele sabia que de fato ela não havia mudado, sabia que ela não resistiria tanto a aquela aproximação. Ela confirmou esse fato depois que ele entrou em um beco escuro, virando-a no próprio colo. Ele encostou as costas na parede, para poupá-la de se machucar mais, e ela se viu abraçando – sem forças – o corpo dele com as pernas, uma de cada lado. As mãos dele subiram pela lateral de seu corpo, enquanto as dela seguravam com força seu cabelo.

O beijo que compartilharam a deixou arrepiada, fez seu coração bater forte contra o peito.

Era proibido. Ou _deveria_ ser.

**X**

Dois anos já haviam se passado.

Sentada no telhado do prédio em que ela e os outros vizards viviam, Lisa olhava para o céu. A lua estava brilhando, bela e traiçoeira, do mesmo modo que brilhava naquela noite em que tudo havia dado errado. Suspirou, colocou a ponta de dois dedos nos lábios e franziu o cenho; Shunsui iria aparecer novamente depois de mais cem anos, ou ele simplesmente havia desistido de compartilhar aquele pequeno segredo com ela?

Quem sabe.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu sei que muita gente nem lê ShunsuiLisa por gostar de ShunsuiNanao, mas se você chegou até aqui, review? Se eu receber mais um fav. sem review eu juro que me jogo da janela -what ;*

**N/B:** Olha que coisa linda de Deus *-* ShunLisa é tesão puro –s. Eu comecei uma há milhões de anos atrás e nunca terminei :B Beta-sama só tem um comentário a fazendo sobre a betagem dessa fic: GEMMA-NEE, PARE DE USAR PRONOME OBLÍQUO ÁTONO ANTES DO VERBO, É FEIO! UDEHDOIUEHDEH' Acho mais feio doq a palavra 'cenho' XD Fora isso, gemma-nee escreve certinho, é super fácil de betar ;D

PRAGA DE BETA-SAMA[2]: Se você tiver a audácia de ler, favoritar, e não deixar review, tio Zeus vai mandar um raio em cima da sua casa no momento em que você ligar o pc de novo.

**N/A²:** Adoooro quando minha beta faz isso! -hm?


End file.
